Roma Ryūhane
is the youngest son in the Ryūhane family, as well as Juné's younger brother. He seems to be playful and energetic as Dan does, however he is far surpassed Dan by doing inhuman things such as killing the Devourers except for his bakugan battle skills which compared to be lower than Dan's. Etymology Roma (ロマ) :Derived from Rome's italian name "Roma", a city and special comune (named Roma Capitale) in Italy. Rome is the capital of Italy and of the Lazio region. Ryūhane (龍羽) : Ryū (龍) means dragon and -'hane' (羽) means wings. Roma (呂真) : Roma (呂) means spine, or in Chinese it just a surname and -'ma' (真) means True. Appearance Roma is a tall man who almost resembles Dan but difference in his talents and popular aura. Roma has shiny black hair which his hairstyle same with Dan but messier and layered. He owned a green elliptical goggle which is identical to Dan but having a computer system synchronized within it when Roma need to use it. He has grayish teal eyes and have light skin tone. His attire consists a green vest with hoodie and a light green T-shirt underneath it with teal trims. He has a pair of blue headphone around his neck and wears a silver locket which contained his sister's picture in it with a Kanji of "火" on the surface. He wore dark green pant and dark teal blue loafers. He also wears black wristband on his right and his left has his BakuMeter which is painted teal with gray details but the frame of the monitor is red colored. As a member in Ratatoskr, he also wears an uniform which is identical to his sister's, he wore a white and black dress coat which is the front is waist length but long in the back with white trims. The dress coat is white and beginning with the torso part, it is black theme and at the middle it has pinstripes patch with white theme. Its sleeves are white with black tone and it cuffs are black colored, there's silver markings on the coat's wide "tail" which is same as Juné's and he still wore the black wristband on his right. He prefer to loosen his collar. His attire is also paired with white pants with black tight boots with gold trims. His height is stated to be 181cm and weight is 69kg. Personality Roma's personality somehow identical to Dan but more mature and calmer upon any situations. Unless he meets up a serious situation that related to his sister which could cause him to lose cool and panic, worrying about her. Roma knows his sister well and knows what she may do, he may look carefree but he actually not so tough, can be a crybaby. He acted carefree, cheerful and energetic because he wanted to the sorrow vibe around him to be warm, cheerful like he is. Abilities & Powers Deus Form As a Deus, Roma has his own unique powers and abilities as well as the amount of “Share Energy” he hold within his bodies but cannot compared to his sister's. Roma has known by General Boot that he is a powerful and skilled Battler like his sister is. Roma can manipulate Fire and Ice-element which he owned the title, . Most of the time, he uses Ice-elemental attacks while his sister used Fire-based attack. He is known to be a highly offensive combatant who use both element as his primary offense and defense. Bakugans Like his sister, they both wielded two bakugans as their partners. As for Roma, who is a pyrus brawler, he brawls with passion and rushing moves, but sometime could set up strategies when need to. Partners Bakugans : :Pyrus Lucifuge - A satan-like knight bakugan. :Pyrus Gardias - A lion with wings bakugan. Trivia * The name Ryūhane was ignored to be just "Ryuhane" in the english dubbed. * He and her sister, Juné had their name derived from the same sources. ** Juné or Juno who as the patron goddess of Rome and the Roman Empire, together with Jupiter and Minerva, was worshiped as a triad on the Capitol (Juno Capitolina) in Rome. * Roma can be thought to be a Ventus Brawler by judging his attire consisting green color than red. * Roma shared some similarities with Dan Kuso. ** They both shared identical face. ** They both good at brawling. ** They had close-relationship with Juné ; Roma is her brother and Dan had a brother and sister relationships. ** They both good at sports. ** They both are pyrus brawlers. ** They both are good friends of Marucho which sometimes they called him, "Marucho, buddy!" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ratatoskr Category:Deus Category:Crystal Dimension Category:Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim Category:Bakugan Genesis : Assault Code